A Mutual Understanding
by cedfiafics
Summary: Cedric has known for a while now why Sofia visits him in his workshop and it has very little to do with magic... Cedric/Adult Sofia, oneshot, T for suggestive language


AN: I swear, I can't write a story that doesn't end like a Shakespearean tragedy... oh well, enjoy anyhow!

* * *

She didn't knock when she opened the door. She almost never did in all the years she had been there, though he no longer found it annoying as he once had. He knew what her words would be before she even spoke them. They had always been the same as of late; _Cedric, I need your help_.

But he had no illusions about why she was actually there. She didn't need his help at all. Not only had the Amulet of Avalor granted her countless powers for all her good deeds over the years but she had become quite the adept magic user herself. He knew this to be a fact for he had been the one to teach her.

Yes, Cedric knew quite well why the princess was standing in the doorway to his workshop and it had very little to do with need for his magical prowess.

He cast her a small smile as he allowed his gaze to float away from his work and up to those same bright eyes that seemed to capture his on a near-daily basis. He couldn't help but wonder what trifling thing she might claim her need for assistance with this time. She had been coming to him so often for even the simplest of tasks that it could truly be anything. Just the day before she had come asking for his help in prolonging the life of a bouquet of flowers she had picked only to leave the flowers behind in his workshop afterward. They remained in the very spot where she had left them, just as fresh as the moment she had brought them up.

It was his expectation that she would saunter up like she always did, hands behind her back with her cleavage proudly displayed and she would give him that same longing stare that had been ever so present the past year or so. Her chest would heave with anticipation and her lips would part to inform him that she was there seeking his assistance, though it was his company, rather, that he knew she truly sought.

The actuality of the matter was that he didn't mind the constant disruptions at all; found that he was eager for them, in all honesty. That wasn't to say that he waited around in his workshop all day for her to make an appearance but he still found himself there much more often than not just so that he wouldn't miss her visit.

Often times she would stand far closer than necessary, forcing him to lean across her to reach potions or wands or books with the needed spells. There was always an utterance of an apology for being so terribly in the way, though there didn't seem to be any semblance of genuine regret on her face. Occasionally there would be a dainty hand placed somewhere on his arm, a gentle touch to encourage him in the task at had. Then, of course, there always came a warm embrace to remind him that his services were much appreciated.

It was the embrace that was the problem.

He ached for it far more than he should have and he knew it was the ultimate goal for every trip she made up to his workshop. It was far more than a simple hug these days. It had become something entirely visceral...

Her arms would drape over his shoulders rather than around his torso and she would pull herself so snugly against him he could feel her heart pounding erratically within her rib cage. Her hands always managed to find their way into his hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck; her warm breath against the sensitive flesh there usually elicited chills up his spine. His own hands would fall to the small of her back where they would pull her even closer. This was the safest place for his hands, he reasoned, otherwise they might begin to roam elsewhere and those not-so-innocent visits to his workshop would become far less innocent.

It wasn't that he hadn't thought about the possibilities. No one else ever bothered to venture up his way. He would have more than enough privacy and time to do with her as he pleased. During those embraces he often let his mind wander. It would be all too easy to force her up against his desk, clearing it of its contents with one swipe of his arm. He could place her up there and push the skirt of her gown far out of his way. She would be timid but excited as he discarded his robe, unfastened his pants and...

He never let his mind venture much further than that. He didn't dare. As well guarded as his thoughts were, even he knew that he couldn't allow himself to harbor such dangerous fantasies. If he let his guard down for even a moment he knew those grand desires would show themselves in ways he would be oblivious to, but would be so painfully obvious to outside parties.

That was something he couldn't risk happening.

Instead he would carry on with things as they always had been and pretend that nothing had changed when, in fact, everything felt drastically different in her presence.

He moved from his potions to the center of the room but he noticed immediately that something was amiss. Usually she would be well into the workshop by then claiming her need for help but she only stood staring in at him. The expression on her face was different as well. The longing was still in her eyes but now there was a touch of sorrow and something else he couldn't quite make out.

His brow furrowed in concern but he forced a smile regardless and motioned her in. "What can I do for you today, my princess?"

She didn't make a movement into the room, however. She only stood staring from the doorway as though she was wavering. His eyes watched her intently as she opened her mouth to speak and words seemed to fail her. He stepped toward her, examining her as he went. She didn't seem to be physically wounded and there was no curse to detect on her form. What was causing this strange behavior posed a mystery to him but he intended to find out.

He reached out carefully to clasp her hand but to his dismay she pulled the appendage from his reach and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sof-"

"I've met someone." She stated, cutting him off.

The words came as though they were a powerful blow from an unstoppable force. He stared at her, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to process the words she had spoken. He inhaled sharply to speak but it was his turn to stand speechless. Their eyes were locked for what felt like eternity before he was finally able to croak out a response. "What do you mean?"

"I've met someone." Her voice warbled. "A duke. He's... he's all I could ever ask for."

She turned from him then and started away but he couldn't let her leave on those words alone. He caught her by the wrist and tugged at her gently but she refused eye contact. "Sofia, wh-"

"I just thought you should hear it from me." She rasped out.

He stared down at her in silence a moment before a feeling of annoyance began to creep up on him. How dare she. How dare she come to him day after day and put him in the risky situation of wanting her as badly as he did only to deny him the decency of eye contact when he wanted to speak. "Look at me."

She wouldn't. For whatever reason, be it shame or sorrow, she refused to look at him. It was unacceptable.

He reached up with his free hand to clasp her face and force it toward his own. That was when he saw the tears in her eyes threatening to stream down her cheeks at any moment. His irritation with her fled instantly at the sight and he understood in that moment that she was just as hurt by this as he was. He softened his gaze and let out a sigh, shaking his head in knowing disappointment.

Then he felt something heartbreaking and wonderful... her lips pressed delicately against his own.

His breath caught in his throat as their bodies shifted to intertwine with one-another. He pulled her closer than he'd ever dared before and deepened their kiss by parting her lips to allow his tongue exploration of her mouth. He was well on his way to having everything he had been desiring for so long when she suddenly pulled away from the kiss and started back down the stairs.

He made a motion to stop her but he knew better than to go too far. Despite everything unspoken between them he was still only the royal sorcerer. He knew his place in relation to hers and it didn't afford him the liberty of being too demanding of her.

There would be no going back from that point. They had both overstepped the boundaries between them and he knew it was likely the last time he would see the young woman in such an intimate setting.

He turned back into his workshop and returned to slaving over the potions he'd been working on. Perhaps this would be a blessing in disguise, he tried telling himself. Perhaps he would actually be able to get work done in the future without having the princess barge in with interruptions. He tried his hardest to convince himself that this would be a good thing but deep down inside his stomach wretched in knots.

Yes, Cedric had known all along why the princess would make her way to his workshop every day and ask for his help with menial tasks. At least he'd been able to enjoy it while it lasted...


End file.
